<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ближе к полуночи после войны by Ildre_Auskaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419271">Ближе к полуночи после войны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite'>Ildre_Auskaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, General, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Билли ждет Стива.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ближе к полуночи после войны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - LoveGun88, Аурелиано.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Билли горел, горел изнутри, и рядом не было никого, кто мог бы затушить пламя.</p><p>Стрелки часов двигались на восток. Близилась полночь, и беспокойство в груди все нарастало. Бездействие всегда сводило Билли с ума, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением.</p><p>Единственным источником света служил камин в дальнем углу комнаты. Взяв в руки кочергу, он поворошил угли в очаге. Дрова давно уже прогорели, остались лишь одни головешки, да и те едва тлели. Толку от них было чуть: ни тепла, ни света. Только и радости, что зловещее перемигивание в сумраке маленькой хижины.</p><p>Конечно, Билли мог бы зажечь свет, но ему это казалось малодушием, и он упрямо сидел в темноте, меряя шагами гостиную. Или кухню? </p><p>Как, черт побери, лучше назвать маленькую тесную комнату в охотничьем домике шефа Хоппера, где на маленьком пятачке уживались между собой плита, холодильник, телевизор и старое плюшевое кресло-ленивец? Да и какая разница! Вечно его занимает всякая ерунда.</p><p>Он боялся, вот в чем все дело. В кромешной тьме с пола поднимались тени. Они извивались и шипели, как змеи. Стоило погасить лампу, как они устремлялись в его сторону и грозились задушить. Впрочем, избавиться от них было довольно легко. Достаточно щелкнуть выключателем, и комнату залил бы теплый электрический свет, прогоняя все его полудетские страхи. Но Билли казалось, что так будет нечестно. Нечестно по отношению к Стиву, который тем временем...</p><p>Нет. Вот о чем он думать сейчас точно не станет. И пялиться на часы, гипнотизируя их взглядом тоже не будет.</p><p>Потому что Стив вернется. Он обещал. Билли мог сколько угодно насмехаться над его заморочками, но Харрингтон был как раз из тех безнадежных остолопов-романтиков, что готовы расшибиться в лепешку, лишь бы сдержать данное слово. Для него это был вопрос чести.</p><p>Билли усмехнулся и покачал головой.</p><p>Стив, детка, не с тем ты связался. Ох, не с тем.</p><p>Сам Билли срать хотел и на честь, и на принципы. Все это дерьмо могли себе позволить лишь те, кому не приходилось бороться за выживание. </p><p>Гордым быть почетно, но полезнее остаться живым. Он зарубил себе это на носу, когда ему еще и пяти не исполнилось. Поэтому к рыцарским замашкам Харрингтона он относился со сдержанным недоумением. Проще говоря, ржал, как конь, и без зазрения совести потешался над Стивом, когда после четвертой банки пива тот пускался в рассуждения о неспортивном поведении, о том, что победа должна быть честной, иначе какой в ней вообще смысл.</p><p>Подумать только!</p><p>В мире, в котором рос Билли, такого понятия, как нечестная победа не существовало по определению.</p><p>Ты либо побеждал, либо проигрывал. Вот так просто, без лишних расшаркиваний и реверансов. </p><p>С разбитым носом возвращался домой либо ты, либо Рой Боммер, который не давал Билли проходу всю среднюю школу. Под юбку к Мэгги О`Брайан запускал руку либо ты, либо Сидни Дэвис из гуманитарного класса, остальные не в счет. </p><p>И не надо ему тут про девичью честь, уважение к личности и тому подобное дерьмо заливать. Кто окажется понахальней да посообразительней, тому девушка и достанется. Кто сможет лучше всех нагнуть систему и не попасться, тот и окажется в дамках.</p><p>В конечном счете все сводилось именно к такой нехитрой формуле — либо ты их, либо они тебя, третьего не дано. И Билли не встретил пока ни единого аргумента против. Даже уроки истории в школе, и те только подтверждали его теорию.</p><p>Плохие парни оставались плохими ровно до того момента, когда им удавалось встать у руля и перекроить мир по своему вкусу. Свет, камера, мотор, начали! После победы у них резко отрастали крылья и нимб, а их противникам доставались лишь спиленные рога и копыта. И так с самого начала времен.</p><p>Впрочем, стоило признать, Харрингтон оказался не так уж и безнадежен. Он вообще быстро учился, когда ему было надо. Молниеносно. Так что, когда приперло по-настоящему, Харрингтон живо освоил весь арсенал уловок, что Билли обкатывал на нем в течение года. Ведь научиться у него чему-нибудь путному нельзя было по определению. Вот врать, мошенничать, бить исподтишка — сколько угодно. А путному — не-а!</p><p>Все было в порядке, пока они обсуждали сам план. Что делать, в какой последовательности, где залегли подводные камни, как их избежать и не увязнуть в болоте по самые уши — вот это вот все.</p><p>Когда от усталости и нервотрепки у них ехала крыша, чтобы отвлечься, они начинали обсуждать, как расставить ловушки для демопсов. Ловушки хотя бы знакомая территория. Все равно что подготовка к осенней охоте.</p><p>На медведей никто из них никогда не ходил, Стив даже кролика ни разу в своей жизни не подстрелил, только подавал патроны отцу во время походов. Билли хотя бы умел ставить капканы и один раз в Калифорнии даже сбил на дороге гиену.</p><p>Чертова тварь сама бросилась ему под колеса, он и глазом моргнуть не успел. Мотор в хлам, капот всмятку, ремонта на добрых сто баксов. Если бы тварь не сдохла от удара прямо на месте, он бы задушил ее собственными руками.</p><p>В любом случае, придумывать ловушки для зубастых мухоловок казалось им куда веселее, чем мрачно думать, кто сдохнет в подземных туннелях, воплощая в жизнь их отчаянный план. Они убили на него добрых полночи, но до совершенства ему все равно было, как Хокинсу до Голливуда. </p><p>Затея была чистейшей воды самоубийством, и оба они это знали. Знал Билли. Знал Стив. Но оба упорно делали вид, что все это сущие пустяки. Плевое дело, и говорить не о чем.</p><p>Никто из них не хотел, чтобы второй догадался, как ему страшно.</p><p>Стоя над картой подземных коммуникаций, они спорили до хрипоты, пока наконец не сорвали глотки, и дальше ругаться пришлось шепотом. А когда надоело, они прибегли к старому как мир способу решения конфликтов.</p><p>Нет, драться они не стали, время уж очень неподходящее. Вот когда все закончится, они бы с радостью начистили друг другу морды, потрахались и пошли вместе в закусочную. А сейчас? Нет, не вариант. Пришлось ограничиться старой доброй малышовой считалкой.</p><p>Скинулись. Харрингтон выкинул «камень», который Билли радостно обернул, как «бумагой», ладонью и победно ухмыльнулся: знай наших! Но радость его была недолгой. </p><p>В следующий момент Стив замахнулся, сделал шаг, как учил его Билли, и одним четким, мощным ударом вырубил его к чертовой матери. Билли пошатнулся, отлетел к посудному шкафчику и упал на пол под аккомпанемент звона осколков. Перед тем, как отключиться, он даже успел увидеть, как Стив трясет кистью руки, словно кисейная барышня. Должно быть, костяшки с непривычки сильно болели.</p><p>Очнувшись, он обнаружил себя на прикаминном коврике из овчины. Огонь еще горел, коврик был толстый и мягкий, а руки у Билли — связаны. Ни дать ни взять маленькая эротическая фантазия. Вот только Стива, чтоб воплотить ее в жизнь, в хижине не оказалось.</p><p>Мерзавец вырубил его и убрался восвояси, пока Билли лежал в отключке. Смылся геройствовать в одиночку. Предатель.</p><p>«Моя школа», — с мрачным удовлетворением подумал он, поднялся кое-как на ноги и отправился на поиски лезвия, чтобы перерезать веревку.</p><p>Как ни гордился он успехами Стива, простить ему, что тот без него отправился спасать мир, Билли был решительно не готов.</p><p>Нож обнаружился в ящике кухонного стола, входная дверь оказалась заперта, окна заколочены, а на холодильнике красовалась прикрепленная магнитом записка:</p><p>«Рация в углу, остатки пиццы на столе. Не скучай и не пытайся удрать, я все равно взял ключи от твоей машины. Вернусь ближе к полуночи и привезу пиво.</p><p>Стив».</p><p>Он возмущенно фыркнул. Если Харрингтон всерьез думает, что Билли собирается сидеть тут взаперти и ждать, пока Стив там рискует жизнью, он глубоко заблуждается.</p><p>Взгляд еще раз скользнул по смятой бумаге. Заметив приписку внизу листка, Билли нахмурился.</p><p>«PS: На случай если ты все-таки попробуешь выломать дверь... До ближайшего жилья четыре мили пешком, так что я бы не советовал. На улице чертовски холодно.</p><p>PPS: Смирись! Не только ты умеешь грязно играть».</p><p>Билли взревел и запустил в стену магнитом, обрушив стоящие на полке кружки для кофе. В стороны с грохотом полетели осколки. Только одна каким-то чудом уцелела, приземлившись возле него на половичок. </p><p>Да он издевается! Да он... он...</p><p>Он сделал ровно то, подсказал внутренний голос, что собирался сделать Билли, если бы проиграл. Рискнуть собой и спасти ему жизнь. А в итоге... Сам попал, как куренок в ощип.</p><p>Билли со злостью наподдал ногой по уцелевшей кружке в горошек. Жалобно тренькнув, она разлетелась на куски, но легче Билли не стало, и он запустил в стену табуреткой. Огляделся по сторонам, выискивая, чем бы еще швырнуть посильнее. Дверь в спальню девчонки оказалась открыта, и краем глаза Билли поймал в зеркале собственное отражение. </p><p>Нос сморщился, губы поджались в струну и заиграли желваки на щеках, но в следующее мгновение глаз дернулся, и Билли поспешил отвернуться, чтобы не видеть, как на перекошенном от гнева лице проступает нечто другое. Беспомощность. Отчаяние. Страх. </p><p>Смачно хлопнув об косяк дверью, он принялся молотить по ней ногой, вымещая на тупой деревяшке всю злость и бессилие, что разъедали ему сейчас внутренности, а потом опустился на пол без сил.</p><p>Харрингтон, стервец. Научил на свою голову.</p><p>Время тянулось медленно, как вода из подтекающего крана. Капля за каплей отстукивало оно минуты, минуты превращались в часы. Билли представлял себе их, как наполненные мутной ржавой водой пластиковые тазы, в которые складывают белье для стирки. Так выглядело его ожидание.</p><p>Сначала он слонялся из угла в угол и мерил шагами комнату, потом облазил все потайные углы в хижине, но ничего интересного не нашел, только свежий номер Пентхауса в комнате шефа. Настроения дрочить не было, и Билли отбросил журнал в сторону. </p><p>Оттрахать бы этого хитрожопого ублюдка, да так, чтобы искры из глаз посыпались... Это да, Билли бы не отказался. А глянцевые сиськи мало его сейчас занимали.</p><p>Послонявшись еще по дому, Билли съел два куска пиццы с сыром и пепперони, покидал найденный под кроватью бейсбольный мячик, пока ему не наскучило, а затем уселся перед камином и принялся гипнотизировать взглядом тлеющие угли. </p><p>Красные огоньки подмигивали ему из очага, и Билли казалось, что на него смотрит бездна голодных глаз. Все они обещали смерть Стиву, медленную и мучительную.</p><p>От Харрингтона он узнал, как в прошлом году погиб Боб Ньюби из Радио Шак, дружок миссис Байерс. Сам Стив его смерть не видел, но Билли подозревал, что это неважно. Когда тебя жрут заживо, мучительно в любом случае.</p><p>Огонь давно прогорел, и подстерегающие его тени зашевелились в углах, но Билли словно не замечал их. Уставившись в одну точку, он сидел перед очагом и смотрел, как гаснут один за другим уголья, и старался не думать. Он напряженно ждал, когда в двери повернется ключ, свет загорится, и он услышит знакомый голос.</p><p>Возможно, в какой-то момент он задремал, а может, просто одурел вконец от бесконечного ожидания, но когда за спиной распахнулась дверь, он вздрогнул, выныривая из сонной одури. </p><p>В комнате по-прежнему было темно и тихо, только повеяло снаружи холодом. Билли замер и выпрямил спину. Тишина давила не хуже могильной плиты, и нужно было повернуться и посмотреть, кто пришел, но Билли не мог. Просто не находил сил.</p><p>В голове молниями проносились варианты развития события. Кто бы это мог быть, и что случилось со Стивом. Со Стивом, со Стивом, случилось со Стивом... Мысль кружилась в голове, как юла, и сводила с ума Билли. Во рту пересохло, но от страха он не мог даже сглотнуть. </p><p>«Что, если» повисло в воздухе, как едкий черный дым, и не давало дышать. Прошло несколько секунд, которые показались ему вечностью, прежде, чем сзади щелкнули выключателем. Зажглась над головой лампа. Он облизал запекшиеся губы и, не поворачиваясь, сказал:</p><p>— Кто бы ты ни был, если я обнаружу хоть царапину на своей детке, ты труп, так и знай.</p><p>За спиной раздался тихий смешок.</p><p>— Смотря кого ты называешь деткой, Харгроув. Меня или Камаро?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>